The Accursed Hero
by jojoboy914
Summary: What happens when your family kills you? If you were given the choice, would you pass forward in the afterlife? Or would you live your second chance in another world and fight an evil with the powers of the Accursed Daemon? My name is Ryuzen Izunia and everyone will know my name.


The world is a complex place to be in. It can be cruel and unforgiving but at the same time, it could be the typical sunshine and rainbows. But it's also filled with history. The Earth is an old planet. Been around for millions of years. Mankind has only been on it for only a few thousand years.

And the beauty of humanity is the civilizations and the cultures we have left behind. Some still endure after the inevitable changes that are made in time while others remain lost. Hidden or buried away in places that existed but no longer do. Those that have been buried often contain treasures or forgotten knowledge that could've benefited the world. With this in mind, many people have traveled through many parts of the world to seek the lost treasures of the past to, not only, gain recognition of such findings but to understand the past and have a better understanding of it.

My name is Ryuzen Asaki and I enjoy learning much of the past and hope to uncover more of it.

I'm 17 years old, 5'9" tall with medium length hair and brown eyes. I am also the eldest son of the Asaki family. The Asaki family is a well respected family that were the first to help shape Japan since the beginning of its colonization. We have been farmers, scholars, merchants, warriors, architects, builders, and rulers. But that knowledge has been forgotten. Now we are known as being a part of the Yakuza. A criminal syndicate with vast influence in practically everything. The Yakuza is filled with other criminal families that work together in such a...enterprise. My family is the head of it. Or rather my father, Satoshi Asaki.

My father was born wealthy but valued the simplicity of hard labor. While he could of been like those arrogant fucks who live their life spending money doing whatever they liked, he wished to earn what he had. So he went out on his own and lived humbly as a construction worker for a few years, He soon joined the Yakuza because at the time, there was chaos and division within society. The Yakuza were the only ones that wanted to help bring order. My father wouldn't talk about what he did to ensure such order but when asked he would say, "Only those with the will to do what is necessary are capable of great change". He was always cryptic.

Eventually, he rose high in the ranks and created his own business in construction as a reminder of what he did in his youth. He made a good amount of money on top of what he would make in the Yakuza. When his father died, the combined fortune between his company, being in the Yakuza and the Asaki trust fund made him a king. He made sure to rule everything. Even if it was in the shadows. Soon enough, he met my mother and gave birth to me. Heir to the Asaki empire. My father has been grooming me to become something I have no wish to be. My mother died when she gave birth to my brother a year after so I don't know her.

He's given me an extensive education. Placing me in expensive schools and teaching me how to act when around people. Even learning how to talk to people to get what you want. In social gatherings and when I'm around my family, I'm the prodigal son. I do my best to appear to be the fettered yet unscrupulous son of a crime boss and be a good older brother to my younger brother, Yushiro. But when I'm alone, I engage myself into the otaku culture. Play video games, read manga and all of that.

It has become an escape for me. To be in some imaginary world where things are possible. I consider myself to be a high-functioning otaku. Meaning that I can actually socialize with people and control myself when I see something cool to further immerse myself as a otaku. But while this has been my emotional escape from my situation, I have been planning to actually leave my family behind and pursue my dream to travel the world and uncover lost relics from the past.

Archaeology has been an interest of mine for a while after a trip to Egypt one time. The pyramids and the tombs of dead kings really stuck with me. I want to find more of these ancient treasures so that the world can know and see what was once lost. I'm currently packing up for a trip to the Middle East to join an archaeologist, named Hitomi Hosaka, to better understand the field and locate a clue to the location of King Solomon's tomb. We met during my time in school while she was lecturing my class. We talked for a bit in the past and hit it off greatly.

I've been looking forward to this for a good while. As I pack up, I hear a knock on my bedroom door and see that it's my younger brother.

"Ready for your trip brother?" He asks me.

"Yeah I am. It's going to be interesting" I said to him with a smile.

"Only you would be excited by going to find old stuff in a sandy place" he said to me

"You have little sense of adventure and wonder little brother" I said

"I get all of that now with all of the money we make" he said to

"Yeah well, I want to see the world and maybe start something that's my own and not in association with our father" I said

"You really hate him don't you?" He asks

"I don't hate him. I just don't want people to see me and instantly think that I'm Satoshi Asaki's son. Future leader of the Yakuza. I don't want that as my life" I said as I continue to pack and not notice the slight scowl on my brothers face.

"Being his son gives us prestige. Allows us freedoms no one else has. And being the head of the family should be important to you. It's your destiny" he said to me.

"I love my family but I won't be the thing everyone expects me to be. Especially our father. My life is my own. I decide what my destiny is. No one else" I said to him.

"It's a shame to hear that" my brother said with a sigh "but I won't let you tear this family apart"

"What?" I ask as I turn around to look at him and see that Yushiro has a gun point at me.

Before I could get rid of my shock, he pulls the trigger.

_BANG_

A bullet passes through my chest, punctured through on of my lungs and comes out from my back. The force of the shot sends me to the nearby wall. My breathing becomes irratic as I start to sit on the floor. I try to put pressure on my wound to stop the bleeding as best as I could but blood wouldn't stop flowing. I look at my brother and see him laughing.

"What a rush. Who would have thought shooting someone would be so exhilarating" Yushiro said with excitement

"W-Why?" I said with a struggled voice.

"Why? Well I could say that this is karma of you wanting to leave your birthright behind, which is true, but in reality, I just want to be the one running the Yakuza. Do things my way" my brother said to me.

"F-Father would n-never make you his heir. He w-will kill you f-for this" I said to him.

"Who do you think sent me here?" He said to me to which I looked at him shocked

"Oh I love the look on your face. Father has always known about your goals and otaku behaviors. He's been watching you, making sure you act according to his will. For a time, he allowed your deviance, believing it to be a phase but you were beginning to enjoy it. A useless passion that holds no purpose for the Yakuza. You became a disappointment to him despite all of that hard work you put acting like his son. So he had no choice but to take you out of the picture. And that's when I volunteered for the job. So that I, the dutiful son of Satoshi Asaki, can run things. Once you die, we will make sure that you never even existed." Yushiro explained to me.

This news both shocked and angered me. Was what I wanted to do such a threat to my father? Was I just a extendable pawn in his game? I hate this family. My brother then aims the gun to my head.

"Any last words?" Yushiro asked

"G-Go to H-Hell" I said to him.

"Save me a seat when you get there" Yushiro said as he pulls the trigger. Everything went black and silent.

I then open my eyes again and see that I'm standing in some kind of void. Everything is dark and the only thing I could see is me. At first I thought that I was alive but I soon recalled what happened. My brother. The one I practically raised since the beginning murdered me. All because he wanted to be a kingpin.

This really pisses me off. All my life, I tried to be good. Tried to be the better man. The one person in my family that is not a criminal. And because of that attempt, my father had my brother kill me.

"To hell with them. To hell with them all. If there is anyone listening, be it gods above or devils below, I renounce the Asaki name and demand vengeance against the ones I called my family. If they wish to erase me from the world, then let them suffer in the attempt so that they will know that every tragedy that they experience, henceforth, was all because of what they did." I prayed to whoever might be listening

**"A dark prayer but an understandable one" **A thunderous voice spoke that sounded as though multiple people were speaking at the same time.

I tried to find the source of the voice but I could see nothing and no one was there. I then see a glowing feather float down near me. I then grab it and look at it closely. It was a white feather and it felt like it had remnants of metal imbedded with it. Then, all of a sudden, massive bright light just blows up in front of me. I cover my eyes with my arms so that I won't be blinded.

**"Do not cower my child. The light will never harm you. Open your eyes and gaze upon me" ** the voice said to me.

I was a bit reluctant to do so. I am a bit afraid but I was too curious not to look at the source of light and voice. Once I drop my arms, I saw the thing that was in front of me. I was immediately shocked by what I was seeing. I see a metallic humanoid with androgynous facial features with azure eyes set against a white mask-like veneer with gold inlay, purple robes, and four pairs of angelic wings. The wings are juxtaposed by horns and an ornate crown-like adornment hovers between them. The sclera of this beings eyes were pure black.

I have no idea what I am looking at but whatever this thing is, it's intimidating and majestic at the same time. It took me a few moments to compose myself so as to engage in conversation with whatever this thing is.

"W-Who, or rather, what are you?" I ask the being

**"I have had many names over many lifetimes. Elohim, Shen, Ra, Krishna, Yahweh. I was there to spark and fan the flames of mans awakening. To spin the wheel of civilization. And when the forest grew rank and needed clearing for new growth, I was there to set it ablaze. Do you know me now?"** The being asked me.

"A-Are you God? As in The God" I ask it

**"Yes, my son. I am he but that is not my true name" **God said to me. This was shocking to hear

"And what is your name?" I ask God out of curiosity

**"****Bhunivelze" **God said to me.

"Bhunivelze? An interesting name." I commented "But where am I exactly? Is this heaven or limbo?"

**"This is vocal point where all souls come when they die. Where they are given a choice" **Bhunivelze said to me

"What choice?" I ask.

**"To either move forward into the afterlife or go to another world and defeat a demon king." **He said

"Interesting choice but something tells me that there is more to this, isn't there?" I ask. Bhunivelze smiles at this.

**"Just as smart as I made you to be. You are correct. When someone dies, their soul meets one of my daughters, a goddess, to discuss this choice. But you, my child, are the soul that I was willing to meet face-to-face" **Bhunivelze said

"Why me?" I ask

**"Because a mistake was made and I have come to fix that" **Bhunivelze said to me

"What mistake?" I ask

**"You were not meant to die by your brothers hands. You were meant to live a good life. Filled with adventure and intrigue. You would have had a wife, two kids and a fulfilling career as the archeologist that you wished to be. A life free from the criminal element. Then at the age of 90, you would've passed peacefully with no regrets and surrounded by loved ones. That was meant to be your destiny but things have changed" **Bhunivelze explained to me.

I was shocked at what I was hearing. My destiny had been altered. I was meant to have a different life. Now I'm dead instead.

"How did that happen? I thought I, or humanity as a whole, were the masters of our fate" I ask with some anger boiling up.

**"Yes and no. While you have Free will, I can see where your choices take you. Every choice has a consequence and then leads to a possible series of events. I can see every possible scenario made from every choice. My daughters can do so in a lesser extent. But because of the unpredictability of Free Will, nothing is always absolute. Your life and choices were nearly absolute until the moment your brother was tasked by your father to kill you. I felt this to be an injustice to a soul that had a beautiful future." **Bhunivelze explained.

"And because of this, I had to suffer a different fate?" I asked. Bhunivelze then nodded his head

"Why me? WHY ME? I HAVE DONE EVERYTHING I COULD TO BE THE BETTER MAN AND DESPITE THAT I WAS KILLED FOR WHAT? POWER? INFLUENCE? I AM NOBODY SPECIAL..." I yelled at Bhunivelze with complete rage until my rage turned into sorrow "I'm just a pawn in a game I never wished to be a part of."

"No not a pawn. Just a king that was betrayed" a female voice said as another flash of light appears before me.

It was beautiful girl with long silvery hair, and purple eyes and looked to be slightly older than me. She has a beautiful face that seems to have a hint of sadness to it. She is also wearing a loose, white hagoromo.

"Who are you?" I ask the girl

**"She is Eris, one of my daughters, Goddess of Luck" **Bhunivelze responded.

"And why is she here?" I ask him

**"She heard your prayer and answered it" **he said to me

"I'm sorry?" I ask in confusion

"You wished for revenge against your family for what they did. As the goddess of luck, I cursed them with misfortune. They will suffer greatly for their actions" Eris explained to me.

"Really?" I ask her with astonishment.

She nods her head at me with a smile on her face. I then walk towards her and give her a hug. This surprised both of us but I was really emotional.

"Thank you" I said as tears from in my eyes. Eris then proceeds to hug me back

"Your welcome" she said to me. We hug for a few moments and then end the hug.

"So what now?" I ask them

**"Now a choice has to be made. Do you wish to move on to the afterlife or do you wish to be sent to another world?" **Bhunivelze asked me

"Well I do think I'm ready to move on yet. I wanted to do things before I go. So I guess the only choice I have left is to have a redo." I reason to myself as I look at the two deities "I'll go for the new world"

"Excellent choice. But before we do that, we wish to know what you would like to have with you on your journey to defeat the Demon King?" Eris asked

"Hmmm is it a limited choice?" I ask her

"No, it could be anything. A sword, magic, set of powers from a known character, power armor, anything. Anything that comes to mind" Eris said to me.

This was intriguing. The choices are infinite and I could have anything. I've played a few video games in my time and have some good options on the top of my head. But there is one that really stick to me. A character from a popular franchise known as Final Fantasy. Specifically, Final Fantasy XV with the character being the villain of said game. The villain being known as Ardyn Izunia, chancellor of Nifilheim. The forgotten king of Lucis after trying to save people by absorbing the demons that afflicted the world.

His brother betrayed him and took the throne for himself. Locked up his brother for thousands of years as a result. Soon enough becoming a ghost story for all to know. Even given the name Adagium so as to ensure no one else knows who he was. Eventually he was set free and then sought out revenge against his own family. Seems like me and him are the same in some regard. But he was a powerful character. And if I'm going to a world where I would be fighting monsters, then his powers would be what I want to have.

"I've made my decision." I said to them "Grant me the powers of Ardyn Izunia"

**"Using the powers of darkness to fight for the light? Very intriguing. You wish is granted. But I will also like to give you a companion, one of your choosing, to accompany you on your journey" **Bhunivelze said to me

"I assumed I could only choose one thing" I said with some confusion

"Typically you do but because of your circumstances, we are making an exception. So which companion do you want to bring with you?" Eris asked me.

Hmmmm. Definitely a fair amount of choices to consider. Should bring a mage with me. A very capable mage. If I'm going into a world of magic, then I need someone capable of using and understanding magic. With Ardyns powers, I would be a capable magic user but I don't I would understand the archaic arts in the way a veteran mage would. But only one popped into my head

"Irene Belserion, Queen of Dragons and the Scarlet Despair. I choose her" I said to both deities.

**"Very well. Your wish shall be granted" **Bhunivelze said to me as a beam of light levitates me in the air.

"Your gifts have been given and it is now time for you to join countless others in their journey to defeat the Demon King. If you succeed, you shall be given a reward worthy of your feat. May fortune favor upon you." Eris explained to me.

**"There is no deadline to defeat the Demon King. So enjoy the time you have been given. Live the life that was denied from you and find the happiness that you were unable to attain. Good luck, Ryuzen. Till we meet again" **Bhunivelze says to me as I am consumed by a blinding light which made me cover my eyes

Then I begin to feel a smooth cool breeze of wind hit me. I could also smell fresh grass and heat the birds chirping in the air. I uncover my eyes to see where I am and I'm flabbergasted. What I saw was a medieval town with people walking about in appropriate attire. Saw wagons with horses moving them and even some wearing an attire that would identify them as mages.

This was incredible. I then notice that my attire is different. Before I was wearing a polo shirt with jeans and sneaker sbut now I'm wearing a black trench coat and pinstripe trousers. While also wearing a red scarf and a hooded, gray and white flower-print mantle as well as some nice shoes. Even have fingerless gloves on.

I'm immediately amazed that I am now wearing Ardyns attire. The only thing I'm missing is the fedora. That's when an idea hit me.

"I wonder" I said to myself as I look at my hand, curious if I do have powers.

I flick my hand while thinking of the hat and then said hat appeared in my hand after a purple glow. I was amazed as I begin to analyze the hat to make sure it was real. As I'm geeking out a bit at what I can do, I hear someone clear their throat next to me. I then turn around and see who this person was.

I was shocked to see a woman who is a tall, voluptuous woman with thickly braided, bow-adorned, scarlet hair. Her two front braids have two golden ornaments near the upper sections. She is also wearing two U-shaped earrings, one on each ear, and wears red lipstick.

For clothing, she is donnning a risqué version of the typical witch's garb. Her black top has a diamond-shaped opening, exposing a portion of her breasts, and a heart-shaped pattern around the borders. It extends down to the naval of her stomach where it meets a large angular scar, is draped over by a dark-colored cape with a light-colored inside and two medallion gold-like ornaments, and is held together by a golden chain. Not left bare, too, her neck is decorated by other small cloth-based accessories, including a wide bow.

Additionally, she is also wearing an elongated black loincloth, having white borders on its edges and being connected to another cloth piece with the very same heart-shaped design. She wears black thigh-high boots with heels that have a white-colored border near the top and gloves of the same color and design, only having claw-like extensions. And her black witch's hat is much larger than her head and possesses dreadlock designs with white bandaging near its ends. It also has fur lining near its edges.

This was amazing. This was Irene Belserion. Alive and in the flesh. I can't believe she is actually here. I was about to talk to her but she stops me by grabbing my neck with her left hand and lift me up in the air.

"Who are you? Where am I? And where is Erza? WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?!" She screamed at me as she begins to squeeze my neck.

I could see people were looking at us with concerned looks. I had to do something.

"Let's...talk...somewhere...else" I said in a struggled voice as I grab her arm, summon the Rakshasa blade and throw it away from us with as much strength as I got.

As I do, both of us disappeared from the town as we reappear again in an open field maybe two miles or so away. I had no idea if warping would work. Glad it did since that act made her lose my grip on my neck and freed me from her grip. I start to gasp for air as Irene was confused on what just happened

"Teleportation magic?" She asks as she looks at me with a glare "Who are you?"

Had to think of a name to call myself. Ryuzen Asaki is dead and gone. I have to be someone else now. Then a light bulb went off in my brain.

"Izunia" I said to her as I begin to politely bow to her "Ryuzen Izunia, at your service"

"You are a mage?" She asks me

"Of a sort. And I know of you, Ms. Belserion" insaodnto her as I put my fedora on my head.

"How do you know of me?" She asks as she begins to exhume a portion of her intense power to scare me. I'm oddly not afraid.

"I know a fair amount about you, Irene Belserion. The Queen who wished to bring a coexistence between humans and dragons. Creator of a form of magic that can allow individuals to use the power of dragons to fight their foes. An enemy of that is respected by the darkest dragon of your time. But more importantly, you are a mother that loves her child and, despite what you have done, sacrificed herself to save her daughter's life. Did I get the important parts?" I ask her with a smirk as she looked at me with wide eyes.

"Erza" She said with sad recollection "What happened to her? Please I need to know"

"She lives Irene. When you died, she realized how much you loved her. Even after all of the things that you did against her. She accepted that, in your own way, you cared for her. In the end, she respected you and now lives as the guild master for Fairy Tail. You would've been proud" I said to her as tears start to come out of her eyes

"I'm glad" Irene said to herself in a whisper and then she had realized something "But if I'm dead, how am I here? Is this the afterlife?"

"I'm afraid not. No, in fact I asked you to be here?" I said to her

"Asked whom?" She asks me with shock and slight anger

"The Almighty. The God of all things. The One who created this world and from the worlds we lived in before here" I said to her

"Other worlds?" She asks

"Like you, I am from another world. A world that favors industry and science than magic and superstition. But it also holds imaginative works that tell stories of people living in fantastical lands like this one. That is how I know you. The Almighty created this place as a choice for those who died to give them another chance in life and to defeat a demon king that resides here. Even granting them one thing or person to bring with before they come here. Which is why I chose you" I explain to her.

"I see" she said as she processes this information "I have studied spatial magic to see if it was possible to cross through dimensions. It's a shame that I never fully invested in it. But why me? The things that I've done would've warranted that I stay dead but why would you have God bring me back and come here?" she asks me

"Because I believe that some people deserve redemption. And I believe that you are one of them. Plus, it would be amazing to have the Queen of Dragons as my companion." I said to her with a smile as I offer my hand "Will you join me, Irene Belserion? To go on adventures and prepare ourselves to fight the demon king when the time comes?"

She looks at me with uncertainty. I mean I can't blame her. I'm someone that she can't trust yet and I just dropped a bombshell that would literally paralyze someone when hearing it. Though given her circumstances, she's probably heard of something like this before so I doubt that it would impact her much. But I also doubt she would be willing to join me on this second chance we got.

I was about to lower my hand until she grabbed it and shaked it.

"Very well. I shall join you...as thanks for bringing me back. Never thought I would have the chance to redeem myself but because of you, I can. And maybe one day, I learn to go back to my world and see my daughter again. So until then I, Irene Belserion, Queen of Dragons and the Scarlet Despair, shall be your companion until we defeat this Demon King together" she said to me proudly and with gladness.

"Fantastic. Glad to have you abo-" I try to say as I feel a heavy sharp object pierce the left side of my face and move straight through the right side of my body.

I instantly go down as I just realize that someone with a heavy sword just cut me in half. Thus leaving Irene with whoever did this.

Irene was shocked that her newfound comrade was just killed in front of her. She then looks at the one who did it and sees it a big man with a bald head and some scars on his face carrying a big sword. With him, is a small group of men with him. Around ten or so. They all surround her with creepy smiles on their faces.

"Well well well. What do we have here? Very rare to see such a beauty that it's painful that to see her alone" the big man said to her.

"You killed my companion, you disgusting mongrel of a man. To who do I have the displeasure of meeting" Irene asks him.

"Pardon my manners, my lady. They call me Phallis. And these fine gentlemen are my merry band of thieves" The newly named Phallis introduced to her as the men start to laugh.

"A band of thieves and murderers. How typical. And why are you here?" Irene asks with annoyance.

"To fulfill a dream. A dream that has pushed me forward for all of these years" Phallis said to her.

"What dream is that?" She asked.

"To be a King. A king for those who wish to do as they please without regrets. These men here are the beginning of a long laid plan. I have acquired many riches with them but I need a Queen. A Queen with power that will serve me in anyway so that I can rule everything. And since I overheard your conversation with this chunk of meet, I choose you" Phallis said with a widened and crazed smile.

"I'm no ones property" Irene said with a glare as she raises her arms and cover them with fire.

"Oh I'll enjoy making you submit" Phallis said as he and his boys arm themselves

"HehehehehehahahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA" a maniacal laugh is heard by everyone as the area becomes significantly darker

"What the hell?" Phallis says as he looks at what was supposed to be my dead body.

Instead, he and everyone else sees purple miasma cover surround me as my wounds heal. One half of my body is reconnecting with the other. At the same time, my body is raising itself up in the air up until I'm on my two feet and my head slumped down. Once this happens, the purple miasma explodes with power which makes everyone get pushed back a bit. Irene was impressed by the power that was being released from me. Phallis and his men were scared since I should be dead.

I slowly lifted my head to look at them and they all were scared at my visage. They all saw a daemonic and grotesque face with my sclera being black and my irises and pupils turned gold. My skin was paler than it was and I had black markings appearing across my face.

I could see there fear and I smiled evilly as a result.

"A King you say? Hehehehahahaha. I've seen my fair share of Kings. Some good, some bad and some not worth mentioning. But never have I ever seen an idiotic king. I'm honored to meet you" I said to Phallis as I decrease the miasma and bring back the light.

"W-What the fuck are you?" Phallis asked with some fear in his voice

"Oh dear, where are my manners? Allow me to introduce myself" I said as I summon the royal arms that begin to spin around me "I am Ryuzen Izunia, a man that was betrayed by the ones he called family. Unlike you, I am of royal blood. And because of what you did to me and what you said to my comrade, I only have one thing to say"

"And that is?" Phallis asked

"Off with your head" I responded as I send the royal arms flying at Phallis and his men.

Swords and Spears come at them at an incredible speed. So fast that they didn't have time to dodge. Each of them impaled or dismembered by each of the royal arms. Blood splattered everywhere with Irene getting covered by some of it. Amazingly, only Phallis was still standing despite him losing an arm, a chunk of his stomach, one of his ankles nearly cut off along with some minor cuts. But he was using his sword as a crutch so that was why. He was the only one still alive.

"Ah you must be one of those resilient types. That's good. It'll make what happens next interesting. For both of us" I said as I walk towards him.

Phallis tries to stop me but he could barely move his limbs. Once I got close, I grab hold of his face as purple miasma covers my hand. This makes Phallis begin to scream in agony as I then start to see images in my head. Memories, I believe. But not my own. It was his. I could see everything this man had lived through. Killed a man when he was 10, robbed several merchants when he was 13, raped and pillaged villages when he was 15 and etc. This man has lived a life of a demon. Seems only right that I end his life.

As I look into his mind, and learning many things because of it, I'm also draining his life force. His body is draining away with his flesh slightly chipping away into ash and darkness with purplish embers. Phallis' screams began to lose volume as I take everything he was. I smile as soon enough, he was no longer the big man he was but a thinned out corpse with maybe a fraction of life. Once I finished taking his life force, I then push his face away which made his entire body obliterate into ash. I soon shake off my hand so as to rid myself of his remnants.

"And like that, the self-proclaimed king faded away into dust. We will never see his like again. Long live the King" I said with a satisfied smirk.

Draining his life force made me feel stronger. It was awesome. I should be appalled that I just killed some people but then again being the son of the head of the Yakuza kind of prepares you for this. I then look at Irene who is looking at me with astonishment as she was wiping away some blood off of her.

"What are you really? That power you have, that darkness, reminded me of a powerful dark wizard of my world. But yours is a lot darker than his. Are you even human?" She asks me.

"I'm...complicated. But don't worry I won't make it a habit of showing off the darkness. While it feels really good to use, I'd rather not become a monster. At least the kind reminiscent of our former friend Phallis." I said to her

"Sometimes the world doesn't need a hero" she says as she walks closer to me and caresses my cheek "Sometimes what it needs...is a monster"

Both of us are looking into each other's eyes. Like we are both gazing deep within our respective souls and understanding each other. It feels nice.

"If that is the case, then I shall play the role that I have been given. No doubt we will encounter others that are worse than Phallis and be significantly stronger than him. Whoever else is here, with the same task to defeat the Demon King, may not be able to defeat them easily. Both of us can be the ones that help turn the tide. Monsters against monsters. And I will be their king" I reasoned to her.

"You wish to be a King of Monsters" she said with a laugh "You are either ambitious or foolish"

"Maybe a bit of both. In my world, my life was controlled and predetermined since the day I was born. My father wanted me to be something great. Someone who could take control and rule without mercy. I did not want that. I tried to live my own life but my father and brother killed me before I could. Now that I'm here, I can live freely. Now I can be my own king and like everyone says, every king needs a queen. And since you have already agreed to join me, you might as well accept that this is what we are going to do. Plus it would be rude not come with the person that asked the Almighty to give you life again. And who knows you might enjoy the challenge of being a Queen again" I said to her

"I'm always a queen but...you are right that it would be rude to not consider the request of the one who petitioned for me to live again. Very well, I'm in." Irene said to me. I was elated at the response.

"Fantastic. But before we do anything else, we need to get money and register as adventurers" I said to her.

"Where would we get money and do that?" She asked

"Well I was able to read Phallis' mind before his passing. He has a camp several miles east from here. He has accumulated a fair amount of wealth for himself. He wasn't lying about that. So I propose we go to his camp and take it" I explained

"I doubt he was stupid enough to leave such wealth unguarded" Irene commented

"Oh no definitely not. His camp is big and he has a small army within." I said to her.

"And how do you plan on us getting through that?" she asks.

Instead of giving her a verbal answer, I showed her what I had planned. As I recall, Ardyn was able to shapeshifter into anyone. I plan on doing the same. Purple miasma covers my body for a split second as I no longer looks like me but I take on the appearance of Phallis. Safe to say that Irene's facial expression was proof that she was shocked that I could do this.

"Incredible. You must be using some variation of transformation magic." Irene comments impressively as she examines my appearance.

"Indeed. This would make it easier for me to get close to the treasure" I said to her.

"And steal it right from under them correct?" She asks

"No, once I know where his wealth is, we are going to burn that camp to the ground" I said to her with the upmost seriousness.

"A bit extreme don't you think?" She asked

"No. Based on Phallis' memories, his men plan on raiding a village that's a few miles away. Not only will they take whatever money that they have, they will murder and rape everyone there. It's going to be a massacre and I'm not going to let that happen" I explained to her

"I see. Well if that's the case, then I guess I should indulge

in performing magic again. Killing a few deviants would be a good outlet to remind myself that I'm alive again" Irene said. I smirk at this.

"Good. Then I'll enter the camp, find the wealth and then all hell will break loose" I said

"What would you have me do?" Irene asks

"I don't suppose you can still...spread your wings?" I ask with a smirk to which she looks at me with a reciprocating smirk knowing what I was implying

"I think I still can" she said with confidence.

"Excellent. Shall we begin?" I ask

"Definitely" She said as we go do what we set out to do.

Soon this world will know about the Scarlet Dragon and the Accursed man that bring destruction to those that harm the innocent. Like Ardyn used to say...

Let the games begin

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Hey guys, here's a new story that I've been working on. Got the idea from Stigma 13 with an OC having the powers of Ardyn Izunia in the world of Konosuba. I hope I did it justice. **

**Let me know what you think in the review section. This is me signing out.**


End file.
